


Roomie

by Spooki_Spectre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bad Jokes, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Petting, Sharing a Bed, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooki_Spectre/pseuds/Spooki_Spectre
Summary: From what you've gathered from working for the RED team was that your coworkers were extremely different from each other. For example Engie was smart, he built things and was a little artistic. Pyro however, seemed completely insane and loved destruction with a passion.Scout, your roomate, was no exception to this. He was flirty and fun loving. Always ready to make a joke and show off. You loved how confident he was it was rather adorable but I digress.





	1. Roomie

**Author's Note:**

> I got into TF2 a LONG time ago and I always found the characters charming so I decided to make one shots of each of the characters. I'm going in character selection screen order so it'll go Scout, Soldier, Pyro, ect. 
> 
> I'll make one fluff then a smut for each of the guys. I can't promise these will come out fast bur hopefully I do finish all of the oneshots before I inevitably leave AO3.

From what you've gathered from working for the RED team was that your coworkers were extremely different from each other. For example Engie was smart, he built things and was a little artistic. Pyro however, seemed completely insane and loved destruction with a passion. 

Scout, your roomate, was no exception to this. He was flirty and fun loving. Always ready to make a joke and show off. You loved how confident he was it was rather adorable but I digress. Back to the story.

You were currently in the rec room watching Medic and Heavy argue over who did more for the team.

'I should probably bud in and tell them that they're both important and critical team memebers...nah.'

You laughed a little. This was the pinnacle of entertainment, watching two grown ass men fight. Evetually they both agreed to disagree and shot each other silent glares. 

"Who pissed in your pancakes?" Scout said as he walked in and immiediatly noticed the grumpy men. "Heavy believes he's more important to the team then I am." Medic groaned "Vhich isn't close to the truth because you idiots vould die every five minutes vithout me." He put his head down in his arms, clearly tired. He did have a difficult job but so did everyone and they're all important. But you didn't say that because watching your teammates argue is great. 

Scout sat in the chair next to you. "You got any idea how this conversation came up?" He looked at you confused. "Nope, but it's fun to watch them argue." You replied smiling. Scout laughed and Medic growled a little. You hadn't even realized that Heavy left. For such a big guy he could be silent. 

A loud thump from the medbay sounded and Medic let out and audible sigh as he rubbed his temples. He stood up, and started walking to the medbay. "ARCHIMEDES STOP THROWING DEAD RATS AROUND!" he yelled and heard another thump. 

"What a guy." You sighed when the teams weren't picking fights, the team-mates were. There was always an argument or something stupid happening when you weren't punching BLUs in the face. 

"There's nothing to do here." Scout groaned. "Wanna go find Pyro and see what shananigans he's up to?" You asked tilting your towards him. "Sure."

Long story short. You, Scout, and Pyro made s'mores.

×*+ Night Time +*×  
You yawned as you layed down in your bunk. Scout had top bunk you had bottom bunk. You didn't mind since you had a small fear of rolling off the top and breaking your nose so you didn't fight for it.

You pulled out your extremely old Ipod and plugged your earbuds in,choosing a playlist and turning it up. You were almost asleep when Scout busted into the room the loudest way possible and scared you. Your eyes shot open as your roomate came in wearing his pjs. Red tank top and black sweats. Simple.

"Yo (Y/N). It's only 10 why are ya already tryna go to sleep?" He asked as he hoisted himself up into his bunk and started drawing on the walk with sharpie. He was actually pretty good at drawing, it surprised you. "Because I'm tired. Pyro basically sucks the energy out of any living life form around him." You groaned. 

"I guess... but have you ever thought about how cannibals give a whole new meaning to eating ass? Or how about if a really smart guy killed everyone dumber then him he'd be the dumbest of the smart people?" He asked laughing a little about the second one.

'Oh no. Not tonight. I'm to tired for Scout's shower thoughts.'

"Scout.. why?" You asked taking your earbuds out and flipping over, staring at the bottom of his mattress. "The real question, (Y/N), is why not?" He said as he admired his newest wall drawing, just a little doodle of Spy decapitating himself. 

He made you laugh. There was no denying it. He was a little cute too but that's not an important detail yet.

"Scout, I've had a tiring day of doing nothing productive. Please let me sleep." You said rolling over on your side. You pulled your red comforter up to your shoulder. 

About a minute later you felt the area next to you shift and a body drop down next to you. "Scout, what the actually fuck?" You groaned with your back to him. "It's colder then usual and I don't have a comforter." He answered honestly. "Dude the bed is barely big enough for me. How are you supposed to fit too?" You asked and wiggled closer to the wall. "We can make it work." He said as he rested his arm on your waist and pulled you close to him. His hands were truthfully ice cold. His head rested on top of yours and you tried your best not to move becuase you two could fall off this bed with the slightest movement. 

You blushed a little because of the fact that your best friend was currently spooning you. 

"Hey, (Y/N)?" He whispered since he was closer to your ear. You sighed. 

"What Scout?"

"You ever realize how the voice in your head is silent but you can still hear it?"

"Scout I swear to God..."

"When you drink alcohol you're just borrowing happiness from tomarrow."

"Scout, stop."

"What if the ill-" you cut him off by turning over and kissing him on the lips. You've wanted to do this for ages but never had the opportunity to. He kissed back almost immediately.

It was cut short because of the basic human need to breath. You're face was burning and you were lucky that it was dark in your room because you were probably as red as your comforter by now.

We eventually split apart for the basic human need to breath. "Woah...dat was amazing." He said and his grip on you tightened. "Y-yeah we should do that more often." You panted and smiled. 

Your arms were wrapped around his neck and your legs had tangled themselves together. You yawned and cuddled against his chest. Your eyes were closed and you were already half asleep. 

"Hey, (Y/N)?"

"Yes, Scout?"

"Jail and prison are basically the same thing but a jailer and prisoner are very different."

"SCOUT I SWEAR TO-


	2. Roomie|continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gently petting you turns a little dirty.

It's been a week since you fell asleep in Scout's arms and you both agreed to stay quiet about your realationship but also started hanging out more(jogging in the morning)and showing small signs of affection like nuzzles and small kisses on the cheek.

Scout actually surprised you alot when it came to your realationship. You expected him to want a make out session every 5 minutes and want the smex instantly, but he didn't, and it made you happy.

Today was like any other. Wake up. Breakfast. Jog. Bored/fight(if needed). Dinner. Sleep. It was currently the "Dinner" section of today. Easily one of the best parts.

Nobody cooked anything so it was a bowl of ramen night. You quickly prepared the small college meal and brought it back into the rec room, then down sat at the table. A passed out Demo was sitting across from you, snoring loudly. That was the only way we could tell he was alive sometimes. 

It didn't take long to scarf down your ramen because the next part the daily routine was your favorite. Sleep. 

It was extremely easy to ignore/avoid people at the base on weekends because nobody else wanted to talk. Except maybe Pyro, it really just depends on how he's feeling. 

You enter your shared bedroom and bee lined for your trunk of clothes. Scout was on his bunk playing something on a small handheld device, you couldn't tell what from where you were. But the familiar music of a certain video game rang through the almost silent room.

Since you've lived with Scout(and you're in a relationship) for a while now you felt fairly comfortable changing in the same room with him.

You pulled your shirt off and over your head, tossing it into a small pile next to the trunk. The laundry pile. Whenever you ran out of clothes you washed them all at one time. Your bra soon joined it on top of the small mountain. You grabbed an oversized mint sweater off the top of your trunk, it covered the entirety of your ass and the sleeves extended past your hands.You quickly took your jeans off due to the fact that they were starting to feel hot in your semi-air conditioned room. You grabbed some shorts that reached mid thigh. 

You stretched and yawned, your eyes closed and you felt arms wrap around your torso and a head rest on your shoulder. "Hey, beautiful." Scout said quietly, almost a whisper. "Hey Scout." You turn your head towards him and kissed hin. Scout's bandaged hands ran to your waist as he kissed back. His fingers lightly sqeezed your hips every few seconds and he eventually put his hands under your sweater and continued giving light pressure up to the edge of your ribs, waiting for approval. 

The two of you pulled away for air. There was a smug smirk on Scout's face. You went back in for another kiss which he gladly returned. You felt his tongue run across your lips a silent request for entrance. You opened your mouth just enough for his tongue to slide in and your tongues instantly started wrestling   
He took that as a sign to keep going with his hands. 

They continued on their journey upwards to your tits and he gave them a light squeeze. 

You moaned quietly into the kiss and you could feel his smirk return. He moved his lips from yours to your neck, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He gently nipped at the soft skin of your neck, leaving several soon to be hickies.

You hadn't realized till now that he was only in a pair of sweatpants and he had a very appearent bulge where his thighs met. 

He was still in the crook of your neck leaving plenty of hickies for people to see. You let out breathy moans everytime he bit down and your sounds were taking a toll on Scout's self control. 

He looked at the bright pinkish-redish marks on your neck and was satisfied with his work. His hands had managed to slip off your sweater without you noticing. His eyes moved between focusing on your chest and your eyes. 

You quickly pulled him over to your bed and had him sit down with his legs hanging off the side. You knelt between his knees and rested your hands on his thighs. Teasingly slowly you moved your hand to the waist band of his pants. 

You hooked your finger over the side and pulled them  down to his knees. His clothed pride was standing tall and proud in front of your face. You looked up at Scout. He looked back at you. His smirk was wider then ever and he had already grabbed your hair close to your scalp.

You looked back at his crotch and started removing his boxers. They soon joined his pants, bunched up at his knees. His arousal stood up, warm and ready to be inside you(in more ways then one). 

You wasted no time putting it in your mouth. You've already teased him enough and you didn't want to do anything that would come back and bite you in the ass. 

You hollowed put your mouth so you could fit him all in your mouth at once. His grip on your hair got tighter and he let out a groan of pleasure. You bobbed your head up and down along his cock, sucking fast and hard.

You reached between your legs while you continued sucking him off and started to rub yourself through your shorts. You were getting wetter by the second and the loud sqelching noise emitting from your mouth was making you get hotter and wetter between your legs.

Scout had thrown his head back and had his hand in his mouth to keep himself silent, while the wave of euphoria was about to hit him like a truck. 

You pulled away from his penis making a somewhat loud "pop". His head shot up from it's resting state and he let out a throaty growl. Scout was not amused that you quit sucking on him. 

"Get on the bed." Scout said. His voice was deeper then usual and it sent shivers down your spine. You quickly swapped positions with him and layed down with your back on the matress.

Scout spread your legs and removed your shorts. He started rubbing you through your underwear which elicited small whimpers. "Woah, you're this wet already? Doesn't take much to get you goin' huh?" He said as he started moving your underwear out of the way. "Shut u-uhh" you started but was interrupted by him shoving two fingers inside you roughly. Scout moved his other hand to your mouth and pushed a few fingers in your mouth to try and quiet you. 

He started thrusting his fingers in and out of you and you slowly started getting tighter and tighter around him. You could feel the knot in your stomach being strained. 

"You gettin' close?" Scout asked out of the blue, still moving his fingers. You nodded, but that didn't suffice. "Words, Y/N." He said and stopped moving his hand. You whimpered at the loss of pleasure and you felt the knot slowly fade. "Not yet, Y/N. Doesn't feel to good does it, huh?" You could hear the smugness in Scout's voice as he said that sentence.

He his hands found their way to your waist and he lined himself up with your dripping entrence. "You ready?Are you positive you want this?" Scout asked just to make sure. "Yes, please Scout, I-I need you now." You whimpered/begged as you felt his tip poke and prod at your vagina. He laughed and slowly eased his dick into you. Both of you moaned in unison at the extremely pleasurable feeling. "Ugh-so tight." He said as the walls of your pussy clenched slighty tighter around him. 

This wasn't your first time, you'd had sex before Mr.Saxton hired you. The guy had condoms but you've been on birth control since you moved, just incase.

Your pussy adjusted rather quickly and you started grinding on Scout's crotch in an attempt to gain more friction. "Scout, p-please move." Your voice was hushed and muted because you wanted to stay as quiet as possible. Scout didn't hear what you said but got the hint when you began fidgeting and started to move in and out of you in a steady pace. 

You bit into your lip to keep yourself silenced. Scout had his hands on either side of your head and his eyes were glued to you as you squirmed and twitched. Your eyes were closed due to the pleasure you were feeling and your knuckles were turning white because of how hard you were gripping your sheets.

"You like that, huh?" You heard Scout grunt in between thrusts. "Y-yes! Oh hell yes!" You moaned and felt your orgasm rising in your stomach. You could tell Scout was getting closer as well by his change of pace.

He got faster and he started rubbing your clit. He bent over you and kissed you on the lips his tongue fled into your mouth and he continued his relentless assault on your vagina. It felt amazing. Way better then all the past times you did it. You were a quietly moaning mess, it almost sounded like you were trying not to cry because of the feeling.

Both of you quickly became out of breath because of the the gasping and physical exertion both parties were emitting. 

"S-scout I'm g-gonn-aaaa" you came on Scout's dick as he thrusted into you and moved his hips faster. The wave of euphoria washed over you and was amplified by Scout's touches and thrusts.

"U-ugh (Y/N) that f-feels friggin' amazin'." He groaned out while you throbbed and pulsed around him.  It became harder for you to contain your noises as you quickly became over stimulated by the immense pleasure being sent to your wet crotch.  

With one final thrust Scout shoved his penis as deep as he could and released indude of you. All the while you both moaned at the feeling. You could fell Scout twitching in you as he finished up. "G-geez, that was glorious." He sighed. "Yeah." You said, your voice was hoarse due to moaning and whimpering.

Both of you were completely beat by the time you got your breathing back to normal. He slowly pulled out slowly and breathed just as slowly. 

You turned in the bed and scooted over to give him space to lay down with you. He wasted no time joining you under the covers and facing you.  
He got as close as possible because it's not like the bed got any bigger in the last week, it's still miniscule. 

He kissed you on the forhead and mumbled "I love you, (Y/N)." Against your skin. "I love you too, Scout." Your legs were tangled together and he had his arms on your waist, slowly stroking your hips. 

It took only few minutes for you both to fall asleep. You cuddling against Scout's chest(again) and him resting his head on top of yours. It was nice and you would never forget tonight, but neither would Spy. Who was kept up by the noise a room over.


End file.
